The Mystery Of A Box
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: 'The Box' has been stolen from right under Merlin, Arthur and Uther's noses. But who took it? Why? And in the end, what does it all have to do with destiny? The clock's ticking as Merlin and Arthur race to uncover the mystery of a box, before it's over...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! As promised, here is a mystery fic! I love Agatha Christie, and couldn't resist making a mystery where Merlin and Arthur save the day- though it won't be as good as the Queen of Mystery herself. **

**WARNINGS: May contain spoilers from season three, though won't clearly state any plot of a certain episode. **

**NO SLASH- Friendship only. Sorry slashers!**

**Is that all? Well, let the games begin!**

"Merlin!" Arthur huffed with a roll of his eyes. "You can't eat my food!"

Merlin looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Why not? You steal my sleep by making me get up early."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You see, _Merlin, _that might be fair- if you weren't my servant and you actually got here on time in the mornings."

Merlin gave a sheepish grin that only resulted to Arthur rolling his eyes and pulling his half-full plate towards him. Though, when Merlin turned away to face the knocking on the door, the prince did give a small grin. "Come in!"

It was a guard who stood stiffly in the doorway, causing Merlin to turn away and roll his eyes.

"His majesty says it is time to move 'The Box'."

Arthur nodded, with a sigh, looking at the breakfast on the plate longingly. He shrugged, then motioned for Merlin to follow him before they got to the dungeons, where the King, Gaius and what looked like the entire army of Camelot were gathered.

"Ah, Arthur. It's time. Take up your position with 'The Box'," Uther hissed the two words like they were evil, "and make sure no one touches it. I shall be at the front."

Arthur nodded, then took the box carefully, taking his place in the middle of the huge army that would soon march through the halls of the castle.

Merlin shivered, looking round suspiciously. There was magic at work somewhere here, he could feel it in the air. He cast a side-ways glance at Arthur, who was marching proudly, facing straight ahead. He was TOO proud, if you asked Merlin. He'd talk to him about it later. Merlin looked round the corridor and army again- there was nobody acting suspiciously… they passed the kitchen and finally got to the throne room. Maybe there was nothing wrong after all…

Merlin could finally breathe a sigh of relief as Arthur passed the box to his father, who set it down on a grand, oak table that stood in the middle of the hall. The army had been dispersed, and guards stood outside the door. Everyone left the room, and Uther locked the door behind him. Merlin ran behind the King and his son as they continued in a stride down the corridor.

"So what exactly is this box?" Arthur asked curiously.

Uther waved it aside. "A magical object that is dangerous."

Arthur fell behind so he was in step with Merlin as they continued towards the Prince's chambers. "A magical object that is dangerous? What does that mean?"

"It means," Arthur told him grimly, "That he doesn't know."

Arthur was lying in the dreams of Guinevere when he was rudely awoken from his slumber by a lazy and ungrateful manservant. Arthur's hand groped for the nearest thing, and he chucked it half-heartedly in the direction of Merlin.

Arthur's eyes opened automatically when there was no reply, instead a hurried, "Arthur, for once, get up- it's urgent."

Merlin hadn't needed to add that last bit- Arthur had already gathered that from how Merlin's voice had lacked that playfulness and banter that usually was there in the mornings.

In no time, Arthur was dressed and hurrying down the corridors, past the whispering maids and servants that were darting round the castle. Arthur decided to question the paler than normal servant. "Merlin, what's happening?"

"The box-"

"What about it?"

Merlin frowned. "It was stolen."

Arthur gave a sigh of relief. "Is that all?"

"Your father's been really angry. Arthur, I swear, nobody can remember him being this angry…"

"So why are people scared?"

Merlin sighed. "Some are saying that he'll bring back the witch-hunter…" The end of the sentence was left open, and Arthur watched as a maid quickly hurried along the corridor, nearly tripping in her haste to get out of sight. She looked over her shoulder worriedly, looking scared stiff.

Arthur's face turned resolute. "Then we'll have to find out who took it before he does call in another witch-hunter."

And they entered the throne-room, ready to face the anger that was Uther.

**I know it's short and not that great… but it will get longer and hopefully I can improve my writing! Other characters will come in the plot at some point, don't worry. Please REVIEW! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter Two is here! This fic is turning very Merlin/Arthur friendship, but I think it works. There's no other character's yet! PLEASE if you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, problems, give a review! **

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, stop hitting your head against the desk. It's very expensive."

Merlin paused, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, _sire_, do you know how we're going to find 'The Box'?"

Arthur glared. "No, but it is hard to concentrate when all I hear is a continuous thump."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Arthur growled, and slipping a pillow on the desk, dulling the noise of his manservant's head hitting the wood.

Okay, first step- who would steal this magical object?

He voiced the question to Merlin, who was there without a second thought. Arthur didn't really think about Merlin being there- he just simply was. And if ordered away, he knew his manservant would be there anyway, with a reply. "Write a list."

Arthur pulled the first piece of parchment he saw towards him. "Okay. Well…?"

Merlin blinked. "Well I don't know, do I? We don't even know what 'The Box' is!"

"Fair point." Arthur groaned. "We're getting nowhere!"

Merlin thought hard. "Don't you want to search the castle first?"

"I was getting to that! But first you find out who could of took it, so they don't run when they hear we're searching the castle."

"Ohhh…"

Arthur looked smug. "Leave things like this to the people that actually know what they're doing."

Merlin, for the second time that day, gave a sheepish grin.

.~*~.

With the aid of magic, it was easy to slip past the guards and down into the Cavern in which the Great Dragon resided.

"Well?"

The dragon viewed him with distain. "Speak to me in a more respectful manner, young Warlock."

"Yeah…" Merlin rolled his eyes. "Do you know who stole this box? Do you know what it is?"

"Why should I help you?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Do you even know?"

The dragon also frowned. "You must understand the first word, to interpret the sentence, young warlock."

Merlin was incredibly aspirated. "But what does that _mean?_"

The Dragon would never admit it, but he liked that degree of power over the greatest Warlock of all time, despite that he had yet to develop all powers.

.~*~.

"Merlin!" Arthur whisper- shouted.

Merlin gave a lop-sided grin, carefully picking up the books which had fell to the ground when they had been trying to sneak into the library without waking Geoffrey. Honestly, did that guy ever leave his work-place? Arthur knew all about commitment, but that was taking it a bit too far.

Merlin looked at the shelves and shelves of books stacked messily, some falling apart while others obviously left untouched for decades. Arthur and he had decided to discover what this box is- then they could find what it could be used for, thus finding who would have took it.

Merlin had to admit it was a pretty good plan. "So where should be start?"

Arthur looked at him incredously. "You mean you don't know!"

"Shh!" Merlin held a finger to his lips, indicating to the librarian who was still snoring. "How should I know? You're the one who was guarding the thing."

Arthur glared. "Whatever." He plucked the nearest book from a dusty shelf, beginning to flick through it with a sigh.

.~*~

AT DAWN: No success. Tired Merlin left to deal with cranky Arthur.

.~*~.

"Why are we doing this?" Merlin dragged his feet to follow the Prince, who was following the army's footsteps. "We know it was stolen in the Throne Room…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Maybe. You don't know, do you? It could have been stolen in the corridors…"

"With you holding it?" Merlin asked sceptically, but then remembered that odd magically feeling while in the corridor above the kitchens. The corridor where they were now.

Arthur shrugged, though continued to search the floor, Merlin's eyes following.

"Merlin!" Arthur had rushed to the window, where an odd gold dust was sitting, sparkling in the light. Arthur eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at Merlin, who was also frowning. Arthur yanked off Merlin's neckerchief (there was a yelp, a scowl and muttering from the owner) and scraped the dust into it. Grinning triumphantly, the prince handed the neckerchief which contained the dust to his servant.

"What are you grinning about?" Merlin asked, sounding like Gaius, as he watched Arthur. "How do you know that has anything to do with the box? And what is it?"

"Idiot…" Arthur muttered, his spirits dampening as he registered the truth in Merlin's words.

Merlin grinned, and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'that was for my neckerchief…'

**I think Merlin and Arthur might have been a bit too depressing in that chapter. They'll be happier next time.**

**Please review! I haven't had one review yet! [though HUGE thanks to everyone who favourited and put it on alert. You guys are the reason there's a chapter two!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter!**

"Have you found anything?"

Arthur grimaced to himself. "No, Father, but we are working-"

"Not good enough!"

Arthur winced once more as the king's fist smacked with an echoing boom on the table in front of him. "We're doing our best. Don't worry, sire, we'll find it."

Uther nodded, waving his hand in dismissal, leaving Arthur to scowl and walk out of the throne room.

.~*~.

Merlin muttered under his breath, heading towards the pile of armour in the corner. Surely there were more important things to do, other than polishing Arthur's armour?

The thought of putting a strong itching spell on Arthur cheered him up slightly, though something caught his eye in the corner. He put the bucket filled with cleaning material on a table and moved closer to the armour of another soldier- that had a familiar gold dust resting on it.

.~*~.

Arthur was inspecting the gold dust that was still sparkling on the armour, with a frowned and a rare confused expression. Merlin (for once) kept quiet, realising that Arthur needed silence to concentrate.

Arthur's frown deepened, and once again he used Merlin's neckerchief to hold the dust. "It's the same as the one we found in the corridor…"

"But what exactly is it?"

Arthur threw him a look that said- "Idiot!"

"Prat."

Arthur glared. "I don't know. Let's go ask Gaius…"

.~*~.

Arthur –almost- started banging his head against the table. Almost. How could GAIUS not know what this dust was? The library had been fruitless, and Arthur, was once again stuck at a dead-end.

He gave a longing glance to the table, imagining hitting his head against the wood. As if reading his thoughts, Merlin gave a large, smug, smirk. Great.

Arthur sighed again. "I don't believe this. Usually we've got something by now!"

Merlin couldn't help by agree. He'd searched his magic book- but there was nothing even remotely about gold dust… There had to be something in the library. "Are we going to the library again? For the dust and 'The Box'?"

Arthur was massaging his head. "I guess. But last time we didn't find anything…"

"We didn't look everywhere," Merlin pointed out, "it might be worth it to go another night."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It'd take us weeks to go through all those books!"

"You never know. We might get lucky this time." Merlin turned to look out the window, missing the suspicious look Arthur was giving to his back.

.~*~.

Okay, Merlin knew which book it was- a searching spell had the leather-bound pages glowing in a second. But, how was he going to get the book into Arthur's hands, without arousing suspicion?

CLANG. CLASH. BANG.

"Merlin! Oww! How clumsy can you be?"

Merlin gave a sheepish smile, sincerely hoping Arthur would pick up the book that was currently lying at his feet. Arthur scowled and Merlin hoped this book would be worth mucking out the stables tomorrow. Arthur seemed to have forgotten about chores in the last couple of days…

"Merlin! This book has 'The Box' in it. There's the drawing. Lucky I spotted it really…"

Hm. "Yup. I knew you would find it. So what does it say?"

Arthur frowned at the page. "It just says it's similar to Pandora's Box…"

"You've never heard of Pandora's box?"

Arthur looked up to Merlin gaping. "No… why?"

Merlin sighed, and settled down to tell the story… "I don't really remember the names… so I'll replace them. Pandora's… Gwen, okay? So this is the story of Gwen's box."

.~*~.

Once upon a time lived a Prince, called Arthur. He had upset the God, Merlin, by making him muck out his stables. So, Merlin decided to get his revenge on Arthur and the humans.

He made a female who he knew Arthur would fall in love with, and presented her as a gift for Arthur to marry. Arthur was very happy and the two fell in love with each other at first sight.

As a wedding gift, Merlin gave Gwen a beautiful box. He told Arthur and Gwen they must never open the box- and they both swore not too.

One day, Arthur walked into their bedroom to see Gwen about to open the box- and he stopped her, knowing how totally evil Merlin was, guessing it was a trick. He hid the box and it lay forgotten.

Until, one day, Arthur was out killing innocent creatures, and Gwen decided she needed to open the box and see what was inside. Jewels? Gold? Hair ornaments?

But, when she opened it, all the evils of the world came out- death, destruction and mayhem. Gwen, tearful, quickly shut the box and sat there scared. She then decided that since the box was empty of it's horrors, she could see if there was anything at the very bottom.

So, she opened it, and out came hope- and then, despite all the bad in the world, there was always hope.

.~*~.

Arthur grinned. "That wasn't bad Merlin."

Merlin grinned from the unexpected praise. "Thank-you."

"But- er- what is the point of that story?"

Merlin sighed. "You're not as wise as you were in the story, are you? 'The Box' is a miniature version of Gwen's box…"

"… holding 'all the evil in the world' in it." Arthur finished for him grimly.

Merlin nodded. "Though not ALL the evils. Just some really evil stuff."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "Great. Just great."

**MASSIVE thanks to **The~Mysterious~Scribe **! They're lovely! But they've disabled their private messaging, so I can't reply! Ekk! (My name is from HP! I love Lily and James. xD )**

**And I've completely ruined my plan for this story, so I'm gonna try and fix the disaster that is my planning page…**

**Any ideas? REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go… sorry for the late update! This was written in a hurry, so if you see any problems or if there are any corrections, please mention it in a review!**

"Merlin!"

Merlin swivelled round, almost tripping, but managing to stay upright. He grinned. "Hey Gwen!"

She smiled pleasantly. "How are you? I've hardly seen you for the past few days!"

Merlin sighed, remembering how they'd got no further in their search for the thief, making the king very restless and Arthur very cranky. "We're trying to find who took 'The Box'…"

Gwen frowned. "Make sure you stay away from danger…"

Merlin tried to steer away from the topic. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"There was a hypnotist here!" She told him happily, continuing to tell him how she and a kitchen maid had watched a free display in the square. However, Arthur managed to ruin his moment of peace with a friend by yelling at him to do something, talking to Gwen _himself_. What a hypocrite.

Muttering about prats and Arthur in general, Merlin went up to the Prince's chambers to drag his armour to the training field.

.~*~.

Leon's guard was up- there was something about this patrol that had him on edge. The trees were more twisted, the wind had a biting edge to it than ever and there was a breath of magic in the air. His eyes narrowed at a slight movement behind the trees, but dismissed it as the cold air blowing fiercely around his knights, who were also uncomfortable.

As he faced the front again, his eyes widened, breath coming out of his mouth in a gasp- there, only about a mile away through the clearing, was a giant tornado- and it was heading straight for Camelot.

.~*~.

"What?" Arthur asked hoarsely.

The servant was breathless, panting slightly with panic in his eyes as he retold the tale to the Prince, who could distantly hear warning bells and cries from citizens and servants panicking throughout the castle and city.

"Tornado?" Arthur asked again, disbelief evident in his voice.

The servant was dismissed, running out the room quickly as there was yells for him outside the room.

Arthur turned to Merlin with wide eyes, and the servant wore a similar expression. "How is this-"

Understanding seeped onto his face. "The Box- it holds all the evils of the world…"

Merlin frowned. "Natural disasters…"

.~*~.

"Sire, what will we do about the Tornado?"

Uther looked slightly at loss as what to say to his court- lords, people of general importance and even servants had crowded to hall, asking what they should do and what _he_ would do.

It had come as a shock- so suddenly, and without apparent cause… there was only one explanation- sorcerery.

.~.

"How long till it hits the city?" The king demanded to his chief advisor.

Gaius sighed once more, looking up from the map with a worried expression. "A day at the most… we're lucky Sir Leon spotted it before it got too close to the city…"

Uther frowned. "Is there anything we can do?"

Gaius shook his head. "No. This magic is different from sorcerery- ancient. There are next to none mentions of it in documents…"

Uther's face was a mix of worry and anger. "The mentions?"

"They only say it was the work of the Gods. The people of the time didn't really understand magic…"

Uther didn't say a thing more as he turned and walked out of Gaius' room, leaving the physician to frown momentarily before hurrying to prepare simple tonics before the casualties started.

.~*~.

Arthur sheathed his sword, and Merlin was about to comment that it would be useless against a tornado- but he knew Arthur wanted it more for his own comfort. The two stood sombre in the crown Prince's chambers, silently expressing thoughts of deep friendship that neither had the courage to say- or maybe they were not needed.

Arthur sighed, sitting in his chair and putting his face into his hands. "It's over. This person has the Box…"

Merlin shook his head, protesting, "It's not over yet. We have about a day, according to Gaius- we can still see who has taken it-"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't you see, Merlin, we don't have _time_. It took us nearly a week to find two practically useless clues! The tornado is big enough to destroy the entire city in a matter of hours… All we know is that this is sort of box holds 'the evils of the world' and that some strange gold dust hangs around the place!"

Merlin frowned, eyes blazing with determination Arthur only saw occasionally. "We still have to try. We're not giving up!"

**And I think I'll leave it like that! We needed a bit more plot, me thinks. Like it? Hate it? **

** Review? **

**Review? Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! **

The library was deserted- even Geoffrey having found another, more important, place to be. Arthur called out the librarian's name, but his call returned to him like a boomerang, echoing throughout the volumes of books and dusty shelves.

Arthur sighs. "Great, now we don't even have Geoffrey to help us…"

Merlin's eyes travelled over the hundreds of thousands of books, slightly despairing but with full determination. Gaius had told him that he knew of a book in the library that had details of the gold dust Merlin had described the best he could, and know all they had to do was find it- in just under twenty-four hours, and they also had to leave time to catch whoever was causing the tornado…

Arthur couldn't see anything in the future.

.~*~.

"Found it!" The hope and life in Merlin's voice seeped into the prince, giving him hope. Maybe they could do this…- he turned his attention to the book in Merlin's hands.

Merlin set it down on one of the library's many tables, his eyes taking in the words- in a language Arthur had a suspicion was the Old Religion. The Prince didn't want to ask his manservant how he knew how to read _that language_, but stayed silent as Merlin quickly flicked to about half way through the book, his eyes scanning the text, until his finger rested upon a passage. He nodded. "This is it…"

"Well?" Arthur asked his manservant impatiently. "What does it say?"

Merlin frowned in concentration. "The dust is a sort of residue that appears if a certain type of magic is cast nearby…"

Arthur frowned at the word, 'magic', but then his expression turned to one of confusion. "What type of magic?"

"Judging by the texture…" Merlin paused to flick the pages, then turn back. "Hypnotism."

Arthur thought for a second. "So the guards whose armour had the gold dust on were hypnotised into stealing the box? In the corridor where we first found it?"

Merlin nodded slowly. "That sounds like the most probable explanation."

Arthur frowned. "But, I was the only one who held the box in the corridor- how could the guards of taken it?

The penny dropped in Merlin's head. "It's obvious!"

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"You were hypnotised!"

Arthur looked at him incredously. "Where did you get that from?"

Merlin turned to face him fully. "Don't you see? You were hypnotised into taking the box!"

"How?" Arthur demanded. "Everyone's eyes were on me! I remember every second with that box- and I handed it to my father! That doesn't make sense at all. Time doesn't stop!"

"Oh…" Merlin's eyes widened. "Of course. Arthur- does your father have a way of seeing how long time has gone on?"

"Yes… in the throne room…" Arthur said slowly. "But what does-"

Merlin had already started to run to said room.

.~*~.

"But that's impossible." Arthur stated plainly, staring at the hourglass. It was ten minutes ahead.

Merlin shook his head. "Not for a sorcerer."

Arthur was getting annoyed. "Look, what's going on? Tell me already!"

"You, and two guards were hypnotised. The whole corridor froze- though _time _went on, thus the hourglass shows ten minutes ahead. While the rest of us were frozen, you (who was hypnotised) switched the box with an identical one- though it wasn't real, it disappeared after an hour or so. Understand?"

Arthur frowned. "I think so. But doesn't that mean there's the real box somewhere in the castle? And how was it opened?"

All Merlin could do was shrug.

**Questions answered, questions made. :P**

**Sorry for the short chapter… hopefully I'll have another up tomorrow…. IF I HAVE A REVIEW! Two reviews? It's kinda pathetic, guys…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't shoot me for not updating! I did today…**

Arthur, if possible, was even more agitated than previous, pacing around the throne room, trying to make his brain work faster. Where was this box? Who was behind the whole plot? Arthur shuddered, wondering what would have happened if they didn't have Merlin- the one who'd figured it all out? It seemed his manservant was good for something… Arthur made a promise then to make sure Merlin got at least some credit for sorting this all out- if they were alive…

Merlin was thinking- hard- trying to link all the facts together like those detectives in Gaius' books would. But, his mind refused to co-operate, and he was moving in circles. He had to find out more about hypnotism.

"Arthur?" The prince looked up, hopeful.

"Yes?"

Only one word was needed- "Library."

They were soon back in the mist of dusty shelves and long forgotten trees of information, and scanning the every spine for words that might be useful. Merlin was about to use a simple searching spell, when Arthur's voice carried from a few shelves back. "Merlin! Here- I think I've found it!"

It was indeed the book. Merlin flashed a grin at Arthur quickly, turning the pages so fast Arthur was confused how he could see the words on the pages. Merlin stopped suddenly, his face frowned in concentration. Arthur watched his servant worriedly, his eyes flickering between Merlin and the page- the words incomprehendable to the Prince.

"It's really complicated… but I think I get it…" Merlin said slowly, killing Arthur with the anxiety of the situation. "It says when hypnotism is used, your memories and feelings are still intact, somewhat."

Looking at Arthur's confused expression, Merlin continued, "Look, let's say I was hypnotised and told to act normal- I'd still have an idea of what normal was to me. Or if you were told to kiss a girl- you'd kiss Gwen because you love her, even if you were under someone else's control through hypnotism. That's why many sorcerers prefer to use magic to control a person."

Arthur nodded, ignoring the mention of a tabooed sunject. "I get it. But what does that mean? How does that help us?" Arthur was still trying to grasp the fact he'd been _hypnotised. _Why hadn't he felt it? Confusion wasn't detailed enough to explain how he was feeling. And how did Merlin know so much about magic?

"If your hypnotised self was told to hide the object, you'd hide it in a place you subconsciously would hide anything incredibly special. See? If we can work out in your subconscious where you'd hide the object..."

"Then we'll find the Box." Arthur finished for him. "That is probably the cleverest thing you've ever said, Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You just don't listen to me enough. Okay- think Arthur. Where would you hide something very valuable and precious?"

Arthur frowned. "…The vaults, I guess."

"Sure?" Merlin frowned as well. "Are you sure?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "I can't think of anywhere else where I'd put something like that."

.~*~.

"Okay." Merlin screwed his eyes shut after they'd searched all the vaults- with no results. "This is getting us nowhere. Think, Arthur! Put your big head to some good use and actually THINK!"

"I'm trying!" Arthur snapped at him, and the two men glared at each other, before sighing. Fighting would get them nowhere.

Merlin took a deep breath in. "Think your most prized possession ever. Whether you had it when you were younger, whether you still do, whatever happened to it. Where did you keep it?"

**I've got exams on Thursday, so I'm completely rushed off my feet. Sorry! I will update within a week, latest. **

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites/alert! **

**But, please, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur tried to think. Where? Where? Normally he thought he might be able to think, but now, under so much pressure… He was the crown Prince! He was meant to be good at stuff under pressure and in time of need.

Apparently, Merlin thought so too as he was watching Arthur with a hopeful expression. Arthur sighed, turning away. "I don't know."

Arthur could practically see his manservant's face fall. The two men were wrapped in an uncomfortable silence, so thick Arthur's face fell into a wince. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Merlin pacing, agitated. Arthur felt sudden desperation. They had under twenty hours until the tornado hit Camelot, destroying everything his ancestors had worked to. They should just-

"We're not giving up, Arthur." Arthur snapped out of his thoughts that screamed hopelessness, to look into Merlin's eyes, who looked like he knew exactly what Arthur had been doing.

Seeing such determination in his friend's face, he felt a flare of hope. They'd faced worst foes and situations- they would overcome this one.

.~*~.

"Where do you feel safest?"

"My chambers, I guess…"

"What's your most prized possession?"

"I'm not allowed to have one."

Merlin sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Arthur!"

Arthur looked bewildered. "What?"

"You've got to have a prized possession!" Merlin threw the Prince a look that said, 'I don't believe you.'

Arthur glared. "Alright then- what's yours?"

"My fathers-" Merlin cut off suddenly, looking anywhere but Arthur's face. "It's not important. What is, is finding yours, finding out where you put it, then finding the box."

"And then?"

Merlin glared. "I've done enough. You're being lazy."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You know, I think you can't be bothered to do anything anymore. Really Arthur, sausages plus laziness equals a _very _'heavy' you in the future-"

"MERLIN! I AM NOT FAT!"

"Really?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "'Cause you should hear what some of the knights are saying-"

Arthur spluttered, while Merlin continued, ignoring him, "All I'm saying is that you can't even be bothered to think of where you'd hide your most prized possession. Seriously, do you not care-"

Merlin knew he'd hit a nerve as Arthur's face turned red with anger. "My most prized possession is inside Sir Welly-boots!"

.~*~.

Merlin wasn't sure whether to laugh out loud or run and tell Gwen and Morgana and most of Camelot. Or just splutter with a grin, "Sir Welly-boots?"

Arthur's eyes widened at what he just said and started spluttering nonsense. Merlin smirked. "And who's Sir Welly-boots?"

Arthur mumbled something. And Merlin's grin grew. "Sorry, _sire_, but I didn't hear that…"

Arthur glared venomously. "I hate you."

"And much as you _lurve_ Sir Welly-boots?"

Arthur scowled. "Merlin, we don't really have time for this."

"Sorry." Merlin sobered up, remembering their situation. "So, where is Sir Welly-boots?"

"Inside my private vaults. Under my bed." Arthur glared again. "And don't you dare tell anyone, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Family secret…"

Merlin nodded. "We need to hurry up."

Arthur nodded.

.~*~.

Merlin looked at the welly-wearing bear and rolled his eyes at Arthur's name choice for the stuffed animal. "Original name, Arthur."

"Hey!" Arthur told him defensively. "I thought it suited him."

Merlin was about to give him a lecture on teddy names, when he realised they didn't exactly have the time. "Okay, open him up."

Arthur pulled apart the clumsy stitching (sewing was never his forte) and pulled out a very miniature version of the box. Arthur stared, hearing Merlin mutter, "Amazing…"

The servant's head snapped up, panic on his face after registering what he'd said. "I meant- I mean…"

Arthur overlooked it, uneasiness settling in his stomach, but he pushed all thoughts to later. "How is it so small? It wasn't this small before, was it?"

"It's been minimized," Merlin explained, glad Arthur hadn't questioned his previous comment. "Magic."

Arthur's fears were confirmed. "So we're trying to find a hypnotist who is also a sorcerer?"

Dread crept into the room, catching up, this time to both of them. Merlin's heart sank in his chest. How would they find this person?

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I thought- but I've got tests and I'm up to my neck in revision- but hopefully I'll update soon.**

**I've still only got about two reviews. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting more desperate than Arthur!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, THE BIGGEST THANK-YOU EVER to **happyhappyjoyjoy4 **and **the-mysterious-scribe **for their reviews! *virtual hug* I am completely ignoring my science exam tomorrow to write this! So thank them. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Rain tapped gently on the window of the Prince's chambers, the only sound and a reminder of what was coming. In less that twelve hours. Sitting on the chair that only the Prince had ever sat upon- was his manservant, eyes red with lack of sleep, staring into the flames of a fire that should have burned out long ago.

However, the Prince did not notice this, continuing to stare at his ceiling in deep thought. His eyelids were yelling to be closed, but his brain resisted stubbornly as he sat up suddenly, realising it best not to lie on a bed when trying to stay awake.

A yawn from the other side of the room startled him, and he looked over to Merlin, who was sitting in a chair, eyelids drooping. Arthur stood up, legs whining in protest, and stumbled over to his manservant, who was nearly asleep.

He shook him roughly, too tired to speak, Merlin making a non-committal before falling into a deeper sleep than before. Arthur frowned, eyes unfocussed. People could last days without sleeping… so why… were they so tired?

Another yawn escaped his lips. He sat on the floor where he was, leaning against the leg of the chair, this time allowing his eyes to close. His mind began to shut down, his breathing patterned to match the rain. He desperately wanted to open his eyes- something was telling him he _had _to stay awake- but he had forgotten what was so pressing, and so it couldn't be that important.

Despite the room being dark due to his eyes being shut, Arthur felt the world spin beneath him, sudden nausea in his stomach, though he didn't move, and he fell to a sleep that came too unnaturally to pass suspicion.

.~*~.

Shaking was annoying. This was one of the first thoughts to enter Merlin's semi-conscience mind. He was aware that someone was calling his name in a rushed tone, and that there were shaking him like mad. He then remembered what had happened earlier- he'd been sitting in Arthur's chambers….? And then?

"Merlin!" Gaius' voice came through finally, and his eyes shot open to look at his mentor.

Blinking rapidly, he turned his head to see Arthur being treated in a similar (but more gently) fashion by Gwen, who had concern plastered all over her face. The warlock sat up properly, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness.

He glanced at Gaius with a confused expression. "What happened?"

The physician sighed. "You must have fell asleep- the last couple of days have been hard on you and Arthur."

"How long were we asleep?" Merlin asked, worry beginning to consume him. How long had they slept? Merlin didn't even remember being remotely tired, more worried about the mysterious sorcerer who had managed to bring the tornado upon Camelot-

The tornado. His eyes widened. Gaius, however, answered his previous question. "Nearly eleven hours… in an hour the tornado will be upon us."

Merlin swore.

.~*~.

Arthur had been angry and embarrassed when he had fully awoken. He was pacing, even more restless than before, his hand on his sword though it was of little use in the situation. And the way his father had looked at him- like he'd actually fallen asleep. Arthur knew better.

"The sorcerer made us fall asleep."

Merlin blinked in surprise. "What?"

Arthur resumed pacing. "We could never fallen asleep then. Think Merlin, for once in your life- would you have fallen asleep if there was such a threat hanging over Camelot? Because I know I wouldn't."

Merlin frowned. Deep down, he knew Arthur was right. The way they'd fallen asleep that quickly was too… unnatural. But why hadn't his magic sensed anything? "I wouldn't either." Merlin replied to the prince. "Great. Another mystery…"

**Thanks again! The next chapter should be up soon- not a lot of action here, but I needed a filler chapter. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Half-hour.

Half an hour.

Thirty bloody minutes.

If Arthur was nervous before, it was nothing compared to now. His heart beat, thumping in his chest, nervous beads of sweat on his forehead as he ran his hand desperately through his hair.

There had to be something. They had to of missed _something_. Some clue, something that would make this entire thing stop… the tornado- something impossible, something that could never happen in Britain- was nearly there. In Camelot, his future kingdom…

And that was when Merlin jumped up and yelled at the top of his lungs that he knew what'd happened.

And the whole world froze.

.~*~.

The air around him had frozen. Surrounding, suffocating. He turned to look at Merlin, the world in slow motion. The world was stiff, everything frozen in it's place, the curtain hanging in mid-air, caught in the middle of being blown around the room.

Merlin had his eyes on the door, narrowed, though Arthur could see, unlike the rest of the world, that Merlin could move. The door burst open just as he turned to look at it, wondering what on earth was going on- and then he saw the man in the doorway, and knew automatically.

That was the sorcerer.

His mouth curled into a smirk, eyes narrowed and glistening dangerously. "So the mighty Emrys finally worked it out. For a second I thought I'd actually have to let the tornado destroy Camelot…"

"Who are you?" Arthur asked sharply, trying to process all this information.

The sorcerer's smirk grew. "If it isn't the once and future King…"

"You're a druid." Arthur turned to look at his manservant in surprise at his words. Arthur always marvelled at how Merlin seemed to switch personalities at this point- not that he'd ever tell him.

The sorcerer cocked his head to the side, staring at Merlin who glared defiantly back. "Yes," He agreed slowly, "Though not anymore. Let's just say I don't agree with their policies…"

Merlin glared, the frozen air turned cold. "You mean you don't agree with their forgiving nature."

The smirk turned into a sneer. "Why should I forgive a tyrant who murdered thousands of my kind?"

"No…" Merlin said slowly. "There's something else… yes, you're angry, livid with the king for what he has done, but there's something else. Why would you go to all this trouble for simple revenge? There's something else."

Arthur felt anger bubbling up inside him. "Who-are-you?" He spat out, and the man's eyes fell on him.

"Adwr."

Merlin suddenly grinned. "The name suits you."

Adwr growled. "What?"

"It means," Merlin's grin grew, "coward."

Arthur stared at his manservant. Was he really being so stupid? "Merlin-"

"No." Adwr interrupted with a sinister grin, "he's right. But Emrys won't be able to foil plans any longer."

And as Arthur stared at Adwr, the world began to disintegrate as his body crumble beneath him, and he succumbed to darkness for the second time.

**Next update Wednesday... review, anyone? **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is dedicated to** horsey . fan993** for her encouragement! *cough* TREATS! *cough* So thank her for making me write this! And check out her story, called **Aching Desire**! It's fantastical. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love you! :D**

"Arthur!" Merlin rushed to the lifeless body lying on the floor and felt sudden relief when he saw the prince's chest rising and falling with each breath.

He swivelled round to face Adwr. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh?" The hypnotist smirked. "I thought you may have wanted to keep your identity a secret from the prince."

Merlin didn't reply, but simply watched, standing slowly. "What do you want?"

Adwr frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're not here for revenge. You're not here to kill Arthur- you would have done that already…" Merlin cocked his head to the side in interest, as if Adwr was an interesting rabbit in a field. "So why are you here?"

"Our meeting was prophesised, Emrys. I am here for a reason. Not by my own will- merely because it is my destiny to be here."

Merlin frowned in confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Merlin growled. "The tornado-"

Adwr laughed. "You honestly believe there is a tornado of that size? In Britain?"

Merlin was baffled, but Adwr continued. "I am a chief hypnotist! Do you honestly think I couldn't make a few guards see a tornado in the distance?"

"What?" Merlin's mouth went dry.

The sorcerer continued, beginning to walk round the room. "You were getting to close… and so I made you and the prince fall into a deep sleep. It was quite simple, really," He sneered.

"But the box?" Merlin asked desperately.

The sorcerer's lips curved to create a crooked smile. "The reason I am here. The box you hold in your possession is a fake- did you not wonder why you felt no magic from it?"

"I don't understand." Merlin told him, confusion written over his words.

Adwr stepped closed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the real box. Merlin could feel the magic radiating out of it, calling, whispering, smothering him. He let out a gasp, stepping backwards as he was completely overcome by the sheer about of Magic coming out of the box.

Adwr smirked, and placed it on the table, and both his and Merlin's eyes stayed on it. Merlin frowned. "Why…?"

"Because it is my destiny to give you this box." He told Merlin easily. "I thought you would have gotten that. 'To understand it's power, one must of encountered and lived in it'. Words of the old religion. You, Emrys, must have understood the damage this can cause. And so I created this little story."

He smirked again. "I personally think you already understood it's power, but it was fun to mess with everyone's minds."

Merlin swallowed. "So all this…?"

"Never happened." Adwr shrugged as Merlin gapped. "Well, it did, but everyone else will have forgotten the last week. It might visit them in dreams… but they will not remember. You will, and solely you."

Merlin just stared at the hypnotist. "What do I do now?"

Adwr smirked. "The mighty Emrys, asking for help? From me?"

"I'm not like Arthur." Merlin grinned to himself. "I know when to accept help."

Adwr inclined his head. "Maybe you are different than I expected, Emrys. Take good care of the box."

Merlin finally looked at the hypnotist- he was only about ten years older than Merlin himself, but Merlin could already see the effects of someone who had seen too much of the world. "What will you do now?"

"I have lived for far too long. I have seen too many terrible things in life. We do not all possess the ability to see the good in everything and everyone, as you do. No, Avalon calls for me."

"How old are you?" Merlin asked, interested, before realising how offending it sounded.

Adwr smiled at his curiosity, and Merlin saw a glimpse of the good heart that had been hidden behind all that hate. "Centuries older than I look."

Merlin opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Adwr was already speaking. "Good luck on your journey Emrys. You are now the guardian of the box."

'Great!' Merlin thought, as his world began to crumble and his ended up on the floor next to his master.

**This was the last chapter- though there will be an Epilogue! So don't worry. And please leave a review! It's my birthday in exactly a week- so it can be an early birthday present!**


	11. Epilouge

Merlin's eyes snapped open. He was staring at his ceiling. His first thought was that it _had _been a dream- but then he dismissed it. He knew it was real, he could feel it in his bones- and if that wasn't enough then the box calling to him from beneath the floorboards was.

His bones ached. He sat up, the sun just rising above the horizon. He was early. He got dressed, taking his time and slowly wondered to the Prince's chambers with his breakfast.

Arthur woke up with less fight than usual, with a look of puzzlement written all over his face. Merlin waited for him to speak first. "I had the strangest dream…"

"Really?" Merlin asked, turning away to open the curtains. "What was it about?"

He heard ruffling as Arthur sat up and pulled his breakfast closer. "I don't even remember. Oh well. Merlin- hunting today."

Arthur waited for his manservant to reply with the familiar groan, but Merlin's attention was fixed upon a box sitting on Arthur's table.

Arthur squinted at it, though didn't comment.

Merlin, however, held his breath. It was the fake box- would it jog Arthur's memory?

However, it was not meant to be, as Arthur sent Merlin to saddle the horses. But, when Merlin was well out the room, Arthur picked up the box in his hand. There was something oddly familiar about it…

**And that was the epilogue! Yup, it's over guys. *sob* I left it open, so I might do a sequel in the future, though I have ideas for other stuff first. **

**But, if you're looking for something to read, I've written about fifteen other Merlin stories, and I'm always looking for new readers… *hint hint***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted… I love you guys! And I hope I did you justice… :D**


End file.
